Naivety&Sensations
by MusumeAnon
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kagura necesita saber algunas cosas. Lo mejor es preguntárselas directamente a Okita Sougo, ¿no? [LEMON]


**_Bueeeeeeeeeeenos días, tardes, noches mi gente hermosa -inserte corazoncito-_**

 ** _Hoy he vuelto a las andadas de los oneshots y que mejor que un lemon (?) (yay)_**

 ** _Quiero dedicarle este oneshot a mi nakama Picatrix quien estuvo hace algunos días de cumpleaños. Te quiero, bella -inserte otro corazoncito, pero más brishitos-_**

 ** _Eeeeeen fin. Lo de siempre~~_**

 ** _Advertencias: Contiene lenguaje altamente sexual y explícito._**

 ** _Puede contener OoC (la verdad sí que tiene xD)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al gorila Hideaki Sorachi (Vamos, Gori-sama. Ya dame OkiKagu canon! :c)_**

 ** _Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura :3_**

* * *

Naivety&Sensations.

— Kagura-chan, ¿a dónde vas?

Shinpachi miraba como la chica de cabellos bermellón se ponía los zapatos para salir de la Yorozuya mientras él llevaba puesto un delantal de chacha y Gintoki leía la Jump recostado en el sofá de la sala.

— A pasear a Sadaharu-aru ¡Ven, Sadaharu! – le gritó ella a su mascota gigante para que la siguiera.

— Espera, Kagura.

Gintoki le lanzó unas monedas antes de que se fuera y ella las logró atajar con facilidad. Se preguntaba para qué serían y pensó que quizás Gin al fin le estaba dando un poco del sueldo que tanto le debía. Se entusiasmó y una alegre mueca se manifestó en su rostro.

— ¡Gracias, Gin-chan!

— No te entusiasmes, mocosa. Trae leche de fresa. – dijo en tono neutro mientras seguía leyendo la Jump.

Y con esa mueca de alegría desvaneciéndose, salió de la Yorozuya cerrando con fuerza el shoji detrás de sí haciendo que la madera se astillara, o mejor dicho, se rompiera.

Se dirigió a la tienda más cercana para comprar la leche y así sacarse un peso de encima. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer que ser la chica de los mandados.

Compró la leche, volvió a hacer la misma caminata que la dirigía a la Yorozuya y entró. No quería gastar más tiempo.

— Ahí está tu leche-aru – y con esa monstruosa fuerza que tenía se la lanzó en la cara a Gintoki haciendo que se empapara de aquel líquido rosa para luego volver a salir rápidamente de la Yorozuya, todo antes de poder escuchar los improperios que el peliplateado le dedicaría.

Se subió en Sadaharu con sombrilla en mano para no tener que soportar el maldito calor que hacía y se dirigió a una máquina para comprar algunos refrescos, que obvio, podía comprarlos con el cambio de la leche de fresa. Había comprado la más barata después de todo. Ya andaba con dinero en sus bolsillos de todas maneras. Sin embargo, no estaba nada mal guardarse un poco de monedas.

Dejó las bebidas en una bolsa de plástico y se dirigió a un lugar que la verdad nadie sabía por qué quería ir allí o para qué.

— "Shinsengumi" – leyó en aquel cartel, el cual no era necesario leer, pero ella quiso hacerlo de todas formas. – Llegamos, Sadaharu. Espérame aquí-aru – le dijo sonriente a su perro gigante y se dispuso a entrar al cuartel.

Y ya dentro de aquel lugar pudo ver como todos entrenaban, bueno, no todos. Faltaba el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi.

Divisó a Kondo a lo lejos mientras daba las órdenes de entrenamiento a sus subordinados y cerca de él, sentado en el piso del cuartel, se encontraba Hijikata revisando unos papeles mientras fumaba.

— ¡Oh! Chinita, ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó el Gorila con amabilidad a Kagura en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había entrado. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Dónde está el Sádico-aru? – preguntó Kagura con inocencia, no en un tono muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficientemente alto como para que el vicecomandante demoníaco la escuchara.

— ¿Buscas a Sougo? – inquirió Toushiro mientras daba una bocanada de su cigarro y seguía pendiente del papeleo. – Ayer estuvo patrullando toda la noche, así que hoy hicimos una excepción y lo dejamos dormir. Está en su habitación.

— Gracias, Toushi – respondió alegre Kagura en un tono cantarín mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Okita Sougo.

— ¡Oye! ¡No lo despiertes si no quieres que el cuartel sea un infierno! ¡Y no me digas Toushi!

— ¡Síííí!

Y entonces se alejó lo suficiente para no poder escuchar nada de lo que los superiores del Shinsengumi dijeran sobre aquella extraña visita.

— Cielos, ¿para qué quiere ver a Sougo? – preguntó Hijikata a Kondo volviendo a pegar su vista en los papeles.

— No lo sé, pero espero que el cuartel no arda en llamas. – Kondo se veía preocupado y reía nerviosamente. Restaurar el Shinsengumi no era tan barato después de todo.

Kagura abrió con delicadeza la puerta de la habitación del castaño y la cerró tras de sí para no despertarlo.

Dejó la bolsa con refrescos en una mesita que estaba cerca y se sentó al lado del futón donde Okita yacía acostado.

Lo observaba. Y aunque tuviera su antifaz puesto podía notar la tranquilidad con la que dormía. Mantenía los labios entreabiertos y su piel se veía tan suave como la de un infante. De seguro Kagura le había dado el apodo perfecto al llamarlo cara de niña.

— China… – Dijo él en un murmullo.

Kagura se asustó al pensar que Sougo la había descubierto en su habitación. Así que tomó su paraguas y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo despertar y sacarse el antifaz de inmediato. De seguro eso debió doler.

— ¡Qué caraj…! ¡¿China?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué me golpeas, bastarda?! – le dijo con furia el ojicarmín mientras la bermellón seguía a su lado, pero ahora con paraguas en mano.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Tú!

— ¿Yo qué? – le preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. – Maldición, casi me rompes el cráneo.

— Tú ya sabías que estaba aquí, ¿cierto? – su susto se había disipado para ahora manifestar completa curiosidad.

— ¿Crees que estaría durmiendo tranquilo si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí? Ni muerto. A todo esto, ¿por qué estás aquí? Interrumpiste mi sueño, no creas que no te lo cobraré después.

Kagura se mantuvo en un largo silencio antes de continuar y sacó un refresco de la bolsa que había dejado en la mesa. Abrió la lata y se la extendió al castaño.

— Necesito ayuda-aru

Sougo tomó aquella lata con un poco de desconfianza y miraba a Kagura confundido.

— ¿Ayuda con qué?... No le echaste veneno a la bebida, ¿cierto? – Okita sabía que ella nunca le echaría tal cosa al refresco, después de todo, aunque fueran rivales nunca peleaban en serio, así que con una sonrisa sarcástica tomó un sorbo de aquel líquido.

— Ayúdame… a resolver algunas cosas. – Kagura había mirado hacia otro lado y ladeó su cabeza un poco en señal de vergüenza. Sougo no sabía qué pasaba así que comenzó a preocuparse.

— China, ¿pasa algo? – quiso mirarla a los ojos, pero un sueño incontrolable comenzó a invadirlo. Empezó a sentirse mareado y su vista se perdía un poco.

— Dulces sueños, Sougo…

El castaño se estaba asustando. ¿Acaso su rival jurado, aquella chica que tanto molestaba, estaba tomando venganza de alguna forma que él no se esperaba en lo absoluto? ¿Acaso… en verdad le había dado veneno? Así que así sería el final de Okita Sougo, envenenado por su mayor rival, la chica que tanto le gustaba…

Pero no, Sougo despertó a los minutos después.

Se encontraba en el suelo, sentado sobre la pared y con sus manos atadas con una cinta roja.

Kagura estaba cerca de él, demasiado cerca y lo miraba directamente a los ojos con un aire de inocencia y curiosidad indescriptible.

— ¿China…? – el castaño sonreía nervioso, podía casi sentir la nariz de la chica rozando la suya.

— Me vas a ayudar, ¿cierto?

— ¿A qué?

Kagura cerró sus ojos y se acercó a él, sonrojándose al instante, para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios al ojicarmín.

Sougo estaba demasiado sorprendido, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder. Estaba confundido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo ella? ¿Por qué hacía aquello?

— Son… suaves… – se tocó los labios con los dedos en cuanto dejó de besarlo y su sonrojo se mezclaba con el color de su ropa. – Sádico, ¿qué sentiste?

— ¿En eso querías que te ayudara? – Kagura asintió con su cabeza – Bien… No sentí nada. – mintió, quería ver la reacción de la chica.

El corazón le había dado un pequeño salto y sintió cómo en su garganta se formaba un nudo. ¿Decepción, quizás? Pero la chica no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No se rendiría hasta que el castaño delante de ella le dijera con sinceridad sus sensaciones.

Nuevamente, la bermellón acercó sus labios a los del ojicarmín y le dio otro beso, un poco más duradero y un poco más suave.

Las corrientes nerviosas de aquellos rosados labios comenzaron a conectarse con los de Sougo, haciendo que cerrara un poco sus ojos.

La joven nuevamente se alejó de él.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Nada…

Okita deseaba que aquellos suaves besos nunca se desvanecieran. Quería más. Sentía como su pecho ardía y su estómago comenzaba a molestar con el maldito nerviosismo.

La bermellón nuevamente se acercó a él para depositar ahora un nuevo beso, más duradero y más pasional. Tenía que comenzar a practicar esos besos que tanto veía en las películas.

Abrió su boca un poco para sacar afuera su lengua y lamió los labios de Sougo, indicándole que la dejara entrar. El chico hizo caso y sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear de a poco.

Y aunque ella fuera una total inexperta en este tipo de asuntos, eso no impedía que Sougo estuviera a gusto. Para nada en lo absoluto, es más, se excitaba al darse cuenta de que la chica nunca había besado antes y que sus primeros besos los estaba dando con él.

La danza era fenomenal. Sus comisuras comenzaron a llenarse de saliva y algunos suspiros pesados salían de la boca de la bermellón. Sougo no podía explicarse todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿De verdad estaba pasando aquello y no era la escena de algún purgatorio después de tomar aquella lata de refresco? No, claro que no. Sougo no estaba ni cerca de estar muerto. Se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Kagura comenzó a acariciar su pecho que estaba ligeramente descubierto gracias a la yukata que el castaño llevaba. Lo moldeaba a su gusto y pasaba desde sus pezones hasta sus abdominales.

Dejó de besarlo, haciendo que un hilo de saliva saliera de sus bocas.

— ¿Y-Y… ahora…? – respiraba jadeante, sus mejillas estaban más que sonrojadas y sus manos blanquecinas tiritaban un poco de nerviosismo.

— Lo estás haciendo demasiado mal… China…

Kagura se alejó un poco más de Sougo y se sentó frente a él. Estaba nerviosa y su mirada demostraba inseguridad a la vez que vergüenza. El castaño se hallaba expectante a lo que la chica haría.

Y en eso, Kagura se sacó lentamente el vestido que traía puesto, dejando ver solo su ropa interior.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo… C-China…? – estaba demasiado sorprendido. No esperaba a que su rival hiciera tal cosa como semi-desnudarse frente a él.

— M-Me dices si sientes algo… ¿sí? – y al acabar de decir esto, con una mano comenzó a acariciar su suave seno y con la otra a tocar su intimidad por debajo de su ropa interior. — Nngh…

Kagura comenzó a masturbarse frente a Sougo y él no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Se estaba excitando, se estaba excitando demasiado. Ya no eran simples besos, era algo más. Su entrepierna crecía y comenzaba a molestar. Necesitaba tocarla, acercarse a ella. Pero no podía. Estaba atado y vaya qué atadura. Era cierto que la chica poseía una fuerza descomunal, él bien que lo sabía.

— China… desátame…

— No… H-Hasta que me digas qué es lo que sientes… – Kagura seguía tocándose. Masajeaba su clítoris haciendo que leves cosquilleos se sintieran por todo su cuerpo. Comenzaba a gemir y sus dedos dibujaban círculos en aquella parte tan sensible para ella. – S-Sougo…

¿Acaso se estaba masturbando pensando en él? Claro que sí. Ella estaba frente suyo, no podría pensar en nadie más que en él. Ella no podría tocarse en frente de nadie que no fuera Okita Sougo.

— China, desátame ya… – se estaba exasperando. Movía sus manos para tratar de desatarse y comenzó a sudar. El calor emanaba de su cuerpo como si fuera un volcán.

— A-Ah… – Kagura comenzó a meterse los dedos de a poco y podía sentir como aquellas paredes rugosas y estrechas ayudaban a que sintiera más placer, sumado a aquella exquisita y temerosa sensación de estar siendo observada. – ¡S-Sougo…!

El castaño tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y seguía sudando. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración se dificultaba. Él no estaba haciendo nada, pero con solo ver como Kagura disfrutaba de masturbarse pensando en él lo excitaba más que cualquier sueño húmedo.

— ¡A-Aah…! – y entonces ella pudo llegar al orgasmo.

Retiró sus manos mientras jadeaba y pudo observar que sus dedos se encontraban mojados y unidos por algunos hilos de lubricante. Miraba curiosa sus manos a la vez que tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Se acercó a Sougo sentándose nuevamente cerca suyo y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

Sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, comenzó a desabrochar su yukata para que sus manos, aún mojadas, llegasen a su miembro escondido bajo sus calzoncillos.

La chica de cabellos bermellón sintió como estaba de dura aquella zona y quiso sacar a jugar al "amigo" de su rival.

Con el lubricante que aún tenía en sus manos comenzó a masajear el pene del chico con cuidado, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo, pero aun así le tentaba jugar un poco con su miembro.

— C-China… – decía el castaño entre besos y jadeos al sentir como aquella joven de ojos azules masajeaba su miembro viril.

Kagura dejó de besarlo para comenzar a recorrer su cuello, dejando leves mordidas y lamidas, para seguir hasta su hombro y pectorales, en donde su lengua se detuvo para jugar un poco con sus pezones.

Sougo suspiraba y trataba de aguantarse los gemidos. Estaba completamente ruborizado y sus cabellos comenzaban a pegarse a su frente debido al sudor.

Kagura siguió bajando hasta llegar a aquel palpitante miembro.

— ¿C-China…?

Y fue entonces que comenzó a lamer de a poco su glande. Pasando por su frenillo y llegando hasta sus testículos. Volvió a subir su lengua como si estuviera lamiendo un helado y comenzó a meterlo de a poco a su boca.

Podía sentir cuán grande era, podía sentir lo caliente que estaba.

Se mantuvo un rato ahí, sin mover su boca ni su lengua y dirigió su mirada a Sougo. Le gustaba ver como comenzaba a desesperarse.

— S-Si lo vas a hacer… hazlo ahora… – le dijo ansioso, y ella comenzó por lamer circularmente su glande antes de comenzar a mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo su cabeza.

— A-Ah… – gimió, llamando la atención de la bermellón haciendo que ella aumentara la velocidad de aquella felación que le estaba dando. – Nngh… C-China… – Kagura pudo notar como Sougo contraía sus pies de placer y como su pecho subía y bajaba con aquella respiración entrecortada que estaba teniendo.

Nuevamente, comenzó a acariciarse su intimidad, pero ahora con el miembro del castaño en su boca. Masajeaba su clítoris haciendo que una sensación electrizante invadiera su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus cuerdas vocales y así soltar un pequeño gemido que casi era opacado porque en esos momentos su cavidad bucal se encontraba ocupada haciendo otra cosa.

Sougo estaba completamente sonrojado y su cabeza se posicionaba mirando al cielo. Estaba sintiendo todo lo que es llamado placer. Las corrientes eléctricas que invadían su cuerpo, aquella terminaciones nerviosas presentes en todo su ser. Era algo magnífico.

Por otro lado, Kagura se excitaba cada vez más y sus dedos se mojaban estrepitosamente de aquel líquido viscoso que su vagina expulsaba. Mucho más que hace un rato.

Dejó de masturbarse para alejarse de la entrepierna de Sougo y comenzó a ver nuevamente que su mano estaba incluso más mojada de lo que estaba antes.

— C-China… déjame probar… — La bermellón acercó su mano a la boca del castaño y él le dio una leve, pero sensual lamida a sus dedos. — Quiero más… Desátame, Kagura…

La chica ya no necesitaba más explicaciones ni saber lo que el castaño sentía, se lo había demostrado ya físicamente y con actos.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para rodearlo con sus brazos y que sus rostros quedarán bastante cerca para desatarlo lentamente, haciendo que él se desesperara y ella, aunque no lo demostraba, disfrutaba aquella desesperación.

Y en cuanto sintió sus manos libres, se abalanzó sobre Kagura para tenerla debajo suyo, haciendo que la bermellón detonará un fuerte carmín en sus mejillas.

Empezó por acercar sus labios a la oreja de la joven para lamer un poco aquella delicada parte de ella.

— China, hacer esto no está bien… ¿Sabes? Podría ser penado por la ley…Que suerte que soy policía y puedo meterte a la cárcel si quiero… Estás bajo arresto... – le dijo en susurro para comenzar inmediatamente una travesía por su cuerpo.

Había apretado suavemente uno de los senos de Kagura, haciendo que un leve gemido se expulsara de sus rosados labios.

Bajó su mano lentamente mientras seguía besando su oreja para ahora llegar a su cuello. Kagura sentía como esos besos electrizantes se apoderaban de su ser, como aquellas manos cálidas se apoderaban de su cuerpo y no podía explicarse cómo Sougo, su rival, pudiera hacerla sentir tales cosas.

Había comprobado lo que quería comprobar y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Siguió dando besos a su cuerpo para ahora dirigirse a aquellos senos cubiertos solo con una delgada tela blanca. Comenzó a lamer sus pezones por arriba de aquella blusa que usaba siempre debajo de su qipao, empapando de inmediato aquel sector permitiendo que su piel pudiera verse a través de aquella prenda, haciendo que Sougo deseara ver más allá de lo que traía puesto.

Alzó la blusa encontrándose con esos rosados pezones y los comenzó a lamer fogosa y rápidamente, haciendo que Kagura suspirara fuertemente y sus manos se agarraran del cabello del castaño.

Finalmente su mano llegó a aquella mojada entrepierna y comenzó a masajear lentamente los labios vaginales de la bermellón, haciendo que ahora esos suspiros se convirtieran en leves gemidos.

Arriba… Abajo… sus dedos se movían con gracia y comenzó a abrir aquellos labios para llegar a su clítoris, en cual masajeaba circularmente haciendo que Kagura retorciera sus piernas y arqueara su espalda.

— A-Ah… C-Cuando tú lo haces… S-Se siente más extraño… – le confesaba jadeando y con la voz entrecortada.

— Por supuesto que sí… – y sin aviso, metió uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de Kagura, moviéndolo dentro de ella haciendo que una sensación inexplicable invadiera su cuerpo.

— ¡A-AaH…! ¡S-Sougo…! – gimió cerrando sus ojos y aferrando fuertemente sus dedos al cabello del ojicarmín.

— Kagura… – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego bajar lentamente hasta su húmeda intimidad y retirar su ropa interior.

— ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer…? – preguntó ella curiosa a la vez que él la miraba directamente a los ojos desde abajo.

— Voy a devolverte el favor… – y mientras seguía tocando su vagina con sus dedos, con su lengua comenzó a lamer su clítoris. Arriba, abajo, de manera circular, y presionando un poco también, ¿por qué no?

— ¡A-Ah! ¡No…! ¡No…! ¡A-Aaaahhh…! – Kagura se estaba desesperando y sentía como aquellas corrientes de placer invadían su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda, mirando hacia el cielo y jalando un poco los cabellos de Sougo.

Él comenzó a meter su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la ojiazul, extendiendo un poco más sus paredes y dilatándolas más de lo que ya estaba.

Sentía cómo el líquido lubricante recorría aquel suave músculo bucal y podía degustar ese sabor de ella que nunca antes había sentido.

Sacó su lengua unos segundos y comenzó a lamer las piernas de Kagura, para plantar también alguna que otra mordida en su piel.

Volvió a su "zona de confort", introduciéndose nuevamente en la vagina de la bermellón mientras sus manos jugueteaban y acariciaban sus nalgas.

La chica sentía el máximo placer y sus pezones se endurecían a más no poder.

Movía su cadera un poco al sentir tal majestuosidad dentro suyo y acercaba aún más la cabeza del castaño a su intimidad.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, ella se vino en la lengua de Sougo mientras él saboreaba aquel néctar que había expulsado.

— Vaya… al parecer lo hago bastante bien… – le dijo el castaño en una mirada lasciva mientras se saboreaba sin pudor los labios.

— ¡N-No seas engreído, bastardo! – aseveró ella completamente sonrojada y jadeando.

El chico comenzó a masajear su miembro cerca de la intimidad de la ojiazul para comenzar a acariciarla, haciendo que su glande se mojara por todo el líquido que había expulsado.

— Al parecer estás lista… – le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba de a poco a su rostro.

— ¿D-De qué hablas…? – y cuando terminó de decir esto, el castaño le plantó un fogoso beso en los labios, haciendo que sus lenguas volvieran a juntarse y su saliva se mezclara.

Sougo comenzó a penetrarla de a poco, haciendo que la joven de cabellos bermellón abriera sorprendida sus ojos y un leve grito fuera opacado por el beso que el ojicarmín le dedicaba.

Kagura se aferró a la espalda de Sougo con sus brazos mientras él aumentaba la velocidad de aquella penetración.

Se sentía tan exquisito, tan estrecho, tan caliente y resbaloso. Okita sentía que estaba en el cielo, mientras que la joven Yato podía experimentar como aquel miembro entraba y salía de ella haciendo que gimiera cada vez más.

Movía sus caderas al compás de las estocadas y abrazaba la espalda baja de su rival con sus blanquecinas y sudadas piernas.

Sougo dejó de besarla para comenzar a dejar leves chupones en su cuello y mordidas en su hombro, seguido de un nuevo recorrido a sus pezones y comenzar a lamerlos morbosamente, llenándolos de saliva y volviéndolos más rosados de lo que ya estaban.

Kagura comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a las nalgas del castaño, comenzar a acariciarlas y a atraerlas lo más que pudiera hacia sí. Necesitaba sentir cada vez más adentro el miembro de aquel chico que la penetraba.

El ojicarmín dejó de besar los pezones de la bermellón para ahora atraerla hacia él a la vez que se alzaba y así dejar a la ojiazul sentada arriba de él.

Ella comenzó a dar pequeños y sensuales galopes mientras él suspiraba y masajeaba la parte trasera de Kagura a la vez que la ayudaba a subir y a bajar para sentir aún más placer.

— ¡A-Ah…! ¡N-No…! – decía ella al sentir como el dedo de Sougo comenzaba a juguetear con su ano.

— ¿Por qué dices que no…? Ya… lo estamos haciendo… N-Nngh… – Con cuidado, comenzó a introducir sus dedos al mismo tiempo que seguía penetrándola.

— ¡E-Espera…! ¡N-No lo hagas…! ¡A-Aah…! – y con una de sus manos, trató de alejar aquellos juguetones dedos de Sougo de su parte trasera. No había nada más que hacer, él castaño ya había entendido que no debía.

— Eres muy quisquillosa… Tendré que hacerlo más fuerte entonces… – y con la fuerza que poseía en sus brazos, se levantó con ella encima y la arrimó contra la pared a la vez que la chica seguía rodeando su espalda con sus piernas. Sougo empezó a penetrarla un poco más rápido que hace algunos momentos.

Comenzó a besarla mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban con morbo afuera de sus bocas y la saliva rodeaba sus comisuras.

Kagura lo tomaba de los cabellos con fogosidad, acariciándolos y desordenándolos. Estaba sumida en el placer, sudaba y gemía a más no poder mientras sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de Sougo.

— ¡S-Sougo…! – el ojicarmín sentía como un líquido espeso y cálido corría por su intimidad mientras seguía penetrándola. Kagura se había venido por tercera vez.

— M-Mierda… China… A-Aún no termino… – le decía jadeando y aprovechando aquel lubricante para continuar su labor.

— S-Sigue… S-Sigue… – le respondía entre gemidos mientras se podía ver cómo disfrutaba tal acto.

— No sé si eres eterna… o eres insaciable… – y comenzó a besarla para nuevamente tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela al futón donde dormía anteriormente, posicionándose arriba de ella mientras le seguía dando estocadas exquisitas y firmes.

El castaño sentía que ya no podía más. Se había aguantado demasiado, después de todo, Kagura lo estaba incitando desde hace bastante rato.

Sintió cómo una sensación electrizante llegaba hasta su miembro y comprendió que ya era el momento.

— K-Kagura… voy a… A-ah… – y sacó su miembro rápidamente de la cavidad de ella, para luego venirse, dejando su monte de venus con aquel líquido blanquecino que tanto ansiaba por salir. – ¡Nnngh…!

Ella lo observaba sonrojada mientras que él hacía lo mismo a la vez que los dos jadeaban incesantemente.

Sougo se acercó a los labios de la bermellón y le dio un tierno beso.

— Gracias, Sádico…

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – le decía a la vez que seguía arriba de ella, aunque ahora se disponía a acariciar su cabello.

— Porque pude confirmar que te gusto. – le sonreía coquetamente la bermellón mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Tsk… sólo tenías que preguntarlo… Eres una depravada, China. ¿En serio querías llegar a esto? – y le respondió con una sonrisa lasciva mientras susurraba cerca de sus labios.

— Si no lo hacía, no me lo dirías nunca, bastardo.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí, y ni siquiera me lo has dicho – respondió firme ella y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Bien… Eres una idiota. – Y Sougo alejó su rostro del de Kagura para terminar por sentarse al lado de ella.

— ¿Ah? ¡Esa no era la respuesta que quería! ¡Eres un bastardo malnacido! No puede ser que haya perdido mi preciada flor con alguien co… – un beso la calló al instante y antes sus ojos, una penetrante y sincera mirada carmín se presentaba.

— Te quiero, Kagura – le terminó de decir en una sonrisa y un leve, casi imperceptible, sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y la chica de cabellos bermellón se puso tan colorada como un tomate a la vez que no podía evitar sonreír de felicidad.

— Yo también te quiero, Sougo. – le dijo cerrando sus ojos mostrando la facción más angelical que nunca había mostrado.

Los pájaros cantaban en esa soleada tarde en el Shinsengumi, y como era de esperarse, había que despertar al gran sádico de la policía.

— Oye, Sougo. Despierta, ya son las tres de la tar… – a Hijikata se le había caído el cigarrillo de puro asombro en cuanto abrió la puerta de aquella habitación. Y es que ante sus ojos, la chica de la Yorozuya y Okita Sougo dormían semidesnudos, despeinados y abrazados bajo la misma sabana del aquel futón.

— ¡Toushi! ¿Qué haces ahí parado, qué ocu…? – y un montón de bananas cayeron al suelo cuando los ojos de Kondo pudieron ver el mismo escenario que el hombre de flequillo en "V".

— ¡El Yorozuya nos va a matar! – pensaron al unísono mientras el sudor en sus frentes se hacía presente y un aura de miedo los envolvía a los dos.

Sí, ver al Shinsengumi en llamas era algo inevitable después de todo.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado :3 no olviden dejar su bello review, los reviews me alimentan el alma :')_

 _Nos leemos!_


End file.
